Transferring In? Let Me Out!
by Music of The Light
Summary: I'm Andy, a typical high school junior. Except for the fact I love hetalia and other anime. My life is normal until one day my father and brother die and I actually meet the Hetalia cast! What will happen as the cast slowly becomes dependent on us and the reverse side to them? And what happens when they have to leave? ((Sorry. I'm very bad at summaries))
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:stuffy uniforms, hitting on sluts, cursing people, using foul language and mentions of sex are found in this story... But hell, it's a normal day at my school anyway.**

**ALSO: mentions of self injury, depression, anxiety, suicide, eating disorders and PTSD may be inserted into the story. I wanted to warn you before you were shocked by it. But it's a normal thing for a messed up person like me. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_ Chapter 1_

_... Falling... _

* * *

I groaned in unison with everyone else as we sat in our homeroom, number 11-04 currently occupied by Mr. Romulus, the computer teacher for this boring little school in the place where God lost his sandals. It was hot, annoying and there was such poor air circulation in the room it was a sauna for everyone who dared enter. But being on the second floor had its advantages, I must admit but damn skippy, pull it together man. Fix the damn AC so we all arn't sweating our balls off and can fucking breathe. An advantage of the second floor was the view over the courtyard and the escape to the pool on the roof for 'inspiration' or to be honest... Smoking your cigarettes and shit but still.

Well I should probably explain why I was groaning along with people who I didn't get along with so easily. We've just been told that were getting uniforms... Well it wouldn't be too bad if a certain little slut, *cough cough* Clara *cough*, Didn't bring up the fact that some people would violate the dress code on certain occasion *cough cough* me and my girlfriend *cough* because it was all that we owned or the fact she just didn't like us at all. I do mean slut by the way because I have walked in on her fucking the football, American football, basketball and baseball team. Oh and she was getting paid for her services so prostitute would work also for a name for her. Oh we don't call our football soccer. We keep the British name for it so we stay closer to the mother land.

Back to the topic, uniforms like Catholic school uniforms... The button down shirt with heavy vest and wool skirt with the thick cotton socks and shit like that. I could barely afford this month's rent since my father died and mother became an alcoholic and my aunt and uncle have threatened to move us in with them so they can help fix us. We don't need your fixing! We need dad and Bruder to never to die in the first placet. I didn't want to bother the school and hear the whole sob story over and over again with people saying they felt sorry for me. Fuck no. It happened with the staff too much already.

And I refused to move in with my girlfriend of two years because she saw my enough I didn't want to haunt her nightmares too. I think I'm the only person who gets worried of being around to much so that people begin to hate me. It to honestly terrifies me know to no end. That's why I kinda keep my distance from everyone. I just don't want her to get bored of me. But Gods did I love her.

She was in classroom 11-06 so two down into Mr. Remus' room. Romulus and Remus were twins, yes named after the ancient Greek brothers raised by wolves. Oh we both adored Greek myths and the ledgends about the Gods. Sometimes if we were lucky in Mr. Romulus' class, his partner would come in and tell us more about the Gods and myths. We never knew his real name so we called him Germania, because of his strong German heritage, looks like the real life character Germania from the show Hetalia. Also the fact when he gets pissed off he swears fluently in German. Tehehe.

I put my pencil down and looked up from th email paper I was writing on without paying attention to the words. I sighed softly at what I wrote. The words read in a small print, '_ I am Andy Revlon. . I'm sixteen years old and have only a mother as immediate family. I have a girlfriend named Luna and she's sixteen also. I like many things but I also dislike many things. The things I like are quite stupid to others but very important to me. Those kinds of things are anime such as Black Butler and Hetalia, Greek Mythology, music and writing. I have a calm aura most of the time unless you piss me off and then I turn into a murderous psychopath whose ready to kill you. But I could never admit it aloud. I adore the colour Red but it has to be a crimson red not this light red pink shit. Oh and I might have a slight blood fetish. The end. _' Well that sounded slightly like me. Except for the fact I would never admit that I love everything about blood. The colour, the metallic taste and smell that lingered in the air. The way that the spilled from cuts and wounds made it irresistable to be away from for long.

"That's all for the morning announcements. I'm Clara signing off. Have a nice day." the morning school news anchor, Clara Smith, herself said with a happy little smile and the TV screen was shut off by Romulus. Thanks the Gods. I shifted in my seat, which was right in front of the teacher, and fixed my Rebel Leader band tee shirt so that it laid smooth on my stomach. Now your probably wondering who Rebel Leader is... Its a band that my brother was the front man of. He was amazing when he played the guitar and sung for everyone. It always made him extremely happy to know that he could brighten up someone's day with the sound of his music. I was frightened that someone would point it out but oh well, I'd have to face it sometime.

I sighed softly as I watched Clara walk into the classroom, blow a kiss at Rome, and take her seat in the back of the room. (did I forget to mention I called him that after he said he's as old as Rome? Oh well he and his boyfriend looked right out if Hetalia. So I just call them those names.) This would be lots of fun!

Clara Smith was an all American teenager that almost everyone wanted to be. She was a abnoxious bleach blond girl with a perfectly clear face/skin and unnatural blue eyes. She would be a perfect addition to the aryan race that Adolf Hitler wanted during the Second World War. She had a small waist and perky boobs and an ass one would kill over. Clara wasn't that smart though and usually bribed her way through life and with her Daddy's money usually got whatever she wanted. Whether it be a new dress or car to being dated by the captain of the football team or whatever. She wanted she got, simple and easy as that.

Now I on the other hand was completely different. I was someone no one wanted to be around because of the mysteriously calm aura that surrounded me. I was ridiculously tall and weighed something I'm not going to tell anyone, it made me sick just thinking about it. Oh hells no, but I wasn't really fat but the mixture between the two. So yeah just enough to cuddle. I had redish brown curly/wavey hair and blue eyes that seem to have gained tints and flashes of red since I turned fifteen and I honestly don't think it from the drinking I would do once in a while. My face had several scars on the right side and I wore glasses when I was able to find them.

"Now I trust you all are pissed off because of those morning announcements. I know I am because that means I can no longer wear whatever I want as your teacher. Because they gave us the two hour delay schedule today and I have to introduce some new things let's talk about this. How does that make you guys feel? You're getting screwed over by a bunch of dim wits who think they're better than ever everyone else." I raised my hand after I ran it through my messy thick brown hair with a sigh. These people were asshole.

"Yes Andy?" he said sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms folded and white button down shirt wrinkled. "Now everyone, let's not forget now, cursing is acceptable in my room. Andy, now go ahead," I nodded happily, used to this drill now for the two months he's been my teacher.

Cursing was allowed in his room after the first day of school. Some arrogant little pricks thought that it would be okay to taunt the teacher because his boyfriend came in to wish him luck with his first day of teaching. The one dude poured Romulus' coffee all over the front of him and Germania and then said 'watch where your going faggots'. Needless to say, Mr. Romulus went ballistic and there was almost a law suit from Mr. Germania. Romulus threw out a full years worth of cursing in little under two minutes and we became close friends. Ta Da!

I stood careful to not knock my coffee mug on my desk over by the moving the mountain of books on my lap. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, watching my every move as I was about to open my mouth to speak. I ran my hands through my hair once again before deciding to speak. The words carefully planned out in my mind. I looked over in the direction of Clara remembering when we were friends but I snapped out of it quickly.

"To be honest, I do believe this is a violation of our rights. Some of us, here in this school, cannot afford to pay the money for a hand me down pair of jeans let alone a brand new uniform. So because this uniform business was not brought to every ones attention before hand, the students and the families will suffer because of it." I waved my hands around with my usual calm demeanor in the outside while I was furious and ready to crack someone's head in on the inside. I felt that the anger was overflowing from its container as I went to continue. I felt the metal containers lid crack and go flying into the air as the inward version of me, hid running away as fast as they could.

"I don't know about some of you but this is fucking ridiculous, expecting that families buy uniforms two months into the school year and demanding that they wear them starting at the beginning of next week. This is fucking pointless and fucking annoying. I don't know about you but I know I don't have the money to get the uniform, and I'm not begging for money. I work two jobs after school to help my mother out with the house bills. I don't need to work anymore than that for a stupid fucking uniform. The end." I sat back down and downed some of my spiked coffee. I didn't spike it with liquor not unless it was Dad's or my brother's death day or when relatives were coming up to visit or just shit hit the fan with mom again. No, I just spiked it with Red Bull or Monster to give me energy. Today was a Monster kind of day.

"Excellent points Andy. Anyone else? " I felt Rome walk over and pat me on the back as I rested my head on my two text books and binder. This class was annoying and it was still only homeroom. I closed my eyes trying to drown out my own self-loathing thoughts that quickly and frequently showed me it's ugly face. It caused me to sigh.

"Yes Clara? Your point?" He continued to pat my back trying to calm me down and make me feel better. I sighed softly once more, cracking my eyes open and looking at the pretty blonde haired cheer captain. I knew there was a darker side underneath the shallow skin. II watched her flip her hair and pucker her pink glossed lips in a pouting notion before answering.

"I disagree with Angelina," I sighed hearing my real first name for the first time in a year. It always reminded me of my brother. My brother always coddled to and would call me Angelina the angel. But then a month before he died he started calling me Andrew the Knight but I'll explain about him later. I always loved the idea of being a knight. It always made me laugh and happy.

"Her name is Andy, Miss Smith," Rome pointed out as I tensed up when she spoke it.

"Whatever," she cracked her gum and I winced. "I disagree. This will be the perfect opportunity for everyone to be the same and for bullying to cease. No one will have to get picked on for looking like a looser and walking shitty clothing anyway. yeah." I shook my head having Romulus remove his hand and step back. I stood up just as she was about to sit down. I wasn't just addressing the whole class now I was addressing myself and everyone who might have heard the words from my mouth. I started off looking at Clara but then turned away unable to look at her disgustingly perfect face any longer.

"This is just a bigger chance for bullying to grown in our school. If you don't look like how other people want you to in the uniform, you'll get picked on. I know from experience at four other schools. Kids and teenagers are not kind when it comes to people who are different. Excuse this Mr. Romulus, but does anyone remember the first day of school when Mr. Germania came to wish his boyfriend good luck? Shit hit the fan because of close-minded ness and homophobia. We had death threats being sent to those two several times a day. I don't know about you but that's not fucking right. That's a form of bullying just from liking the same sex. It doesn't bother you so why make someone feel like shit? To make you feel better about yourself?

"It's very disturbing that one could be so shallow over the fact of something someone wears or how someone looks. That person should be proud of who they are no matter what they wear or are born as. It only proves how disgusting someone must be on the inside to treat others like that upon the outside. Okay now I'm done, "

I left everyone speechless all except for Clara who was just laughing. My head snapped around quickly from where I was watching the door, almost expecting someone to come in and yell at me for my mouth. I tried to calm myself down by doing the simple breathing exercise that Rome thought me. The excersize demand that I take ten deep breaths singing my favorite happy song to myself until those ten deep breath were finished. Although now that I was done singing Funhouse, I was still furious and felt my body act before my mind could. And the slow motion from the movies took effect. Oh fuck it all.

I felt myself launch my body across the classroom, to be right in front of Clara and her posse. I moved with unhuman like speed as she stopped laughing and I grabbed her by the collar of her baby blue collared tee shirt and bubble gum pink vest and bunched it tightly between my fists. The look on her face was smug and I just shook her a little bit.

I didn't take my eyes off of Clara's face, no matter how much I wanted to hurl. Even when I heard clicking of phones and videos, I kept the grip but it was loosening and quickly too. No matter how much I wanted to yell at her the words wouldn't come out of my mouth let alone from the prison of my throat. I swallowed hard before I was able to talk.

"What's so funny Clara? Was it something I said?" There was venom in my voice as I hissed the words into her ear. She stopped laughing now and I felt her shudder lightly as I grinned. My face must have looked maddening from where everyone was standing around us. That was until I opened my mouth a once more.

"You don't need to fear the reaper, Poppet, only yourself my dear." I felt most get lifted up easily by an unknown force and thrown halfway across the room onto of an unsuspecting force. I knew who threw me, you didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. You just needed to have a brain and use it.

Dylan Ted Heither, was the one who threw me across the room by the neck, was Clara Smith's boyfriend and the captain of the American football team. He was used to that sort of thing I guess... Throwing people away like garbage. It must have been easy for him, being built like a truck and all had its advantages espically with the strength issues. I knew he spent an hour or two in the weight room after school but damn skippy, I didn't think you could throw me. So back to the dumbest, he was thick and very buff compared to the other dudes in the room. He kinda looked like Clara with being a blonde but Dylan had brown eyes and he looked, well stoned most of the time. If there was anyone you needed to be afraid of, it was him. Oh and he had the personality of a deflated balloon.

"Mr. Heither!" Romulus yelled as I slowly came to my senses. Rome was in front of me. I was in pain and very discombobulated. I was thrown against the wall I think but something underneath me moved and groaned. I let out a yelp as the thing place it's hands on my ribs directly under my arm pits and stand up, dragging me to my feet with them.

"You're alright, da? " I heard a soft voice press against the top of my head as Rome looked me over. The person patted my clothing smooth like he was dressing up a doll and then proceeded to brush my hair and place a pretty crimson red scarf around my neck. " There, you're a perfect pretty doll," he said softly as I turned to look at my cushion.

My blue and red tinted eyes met his soft lavender ones and I froze in place. I took in his face quickly, his sandy coloured hair, larger nose and thin lips smiled at me. He wore a soft tan/pink scarf that looked like it had been worn in through the years of ownership and love.

"You're Rus... " I was cut off by him bringing a finger to his soft yet thin looking lips. No one could see over my large tall frame so I was very thankful. I knew everyone was watching us though, including Romulus, who had a small nearly invisible smirk on his face.

" Well class, my other announcement was spoiled just now... Our school, The Titan Angel Secondary Center will be having several transfer students coming in today. Ivan here is one of them, " the brown haired man raised a hand over to where Russia and I were.

" I expect you all to treat them with kindness and respect. That's all. Ivan, Andy see me out in the hallway." I nodded as Russia took my hand and lead me out into the hallway in which I had been lead to many times before.

The ugly yellow lockers and stained grey slabs of marble gave off and ever unpleasant smell the ceilings were high and classrooms were opening up and revealing fellow friends being lead into the hall. I noticed Luna and Gee come from Remus 'room with the teacher following not far behind. But I also noticed Justin and Bre, Darius and his sister Cami come from the other Hall.

"Now you must be wondering why you're out here, you all have one thing in common," Romulus started but the sentence was finished by his equally attractive twin.

"You all have been selected to house and protect the personification of countries. You are the only ones besides the others who know about Hetalia and you alone can protect them. Well time to head to the auditorium... The others are waiting there."

We all began to walk slowly, Russia holding Luna and my hands tightly not letting go.

"Andy, " my girlfriend whispered softly as Russia placed a baby blue scarf around her neck just like he did mine.

" Yes? " I answered not looking backwards to see anyone's face. I was shaking to much to want anyone to notice. I was quite happy that Ivan took my fall and made my decent less painful but my head still hurt and so did my chest but I was slightly used to that. And falling into the Russian brought back the pain of where my mother hit me last night with the castiron frying pan. My scapula now throbbed with every movement.

"Looks like your wish cane true. We now have more friends than before." I nodded smiling at her softly.

"I do hope, though, that we all get along. Who knows, maybe this will be good for everyone, " at least I hoped that would be true. Well here goes nothing, I thought as I pushed open eh doors to the auditorium and sealed our fates.

* * *

** well that was the beginning of this story. Chapter one. **

**I hope to continue to have my girlfriend pop up in the story and be a regular character in it. **

**Well I hope you enjoy! **

**Have a good day everybody. **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...Strangers...

I pushed open the door to the auditorium to hear an up roar of conversation crowding around everything. It bounced off of the walls and ceilings to hit whatever was there. I winced the the loudness of it all. Why did it have to be in here? The room was medium size with a stage for drama and their shinnanagins but also for chorus and the band who practiced there. I was guilty of being on the stage for the former two but still, I could not play an instrument to save my life although I did try.A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Wow. You're school is large, No?" Russia like, I mean Ivan, asked as he stood behind me to fit through the doors. Luna was next to me as I was snapping my head round quickly trying to see everyone. And, maybe eventually, to point out whose who.

"Yes it is but there's only about a total of 15 of us who know about you guys. So what you see in here is what you get, " I shrugged softly as Luna kissed me on the cheek, let go of my hand then walked over to Darius to say hello and stuff. Damn it was loud from being only about 15 of us. We all did know how to fucking talk.

"Anyone I should be worried about?" He suddenly asked whispering into my ear. I could feel my thick 'England rivalling' eyebrows raise suddenly. Is Russia afraid that something may happen and find someone who scares him? Well Sami is a major Russia fangirl whose like Belarus so there's her. But isn't Crissy also? Hmm... Was there anyone else besides them? Maybe if I thought hard enough...

"Russia, I mean Ivan yeah sorry, there are two girls I'd stay away from. Sami Collins and Crissy Blankom are really big fans of yours but they make your sister seem Tame... " I emphasised the Tame so he'd understand. This was going to be hard to remember to say Ivan instead of the name for his country. Seriously, I might have to have Luna hit me with something every time or something. Yeah that might work.

Oh yeah, As one could possibly tell, I was more calm in the presence of my girlfriend. She always seemed to mellow me out. The fire inside me was nearly extinguished when she spoke or was in 100 feet of me and a new Andy emerged. One who cursed less, fought less, was smiling more. This one knew how to solve problems and work well with others. Sadly no one saw through the charade and still didn't talk to me. Worked like a fucking charm on my part. Sarcasm fully intended, love.

I could see the Russian commander nod carefully before shutting his mouth and looking around. I found the silence between us strangely comforting be still slightly awkward until Russia opened his mouth once more. I was currently surveying to room wondering where the were hiding the personification of the countries in the area of the auditorium.

"Andy? That's you're name, Da? You never did tell me. I had to pick it up on my own. That wasn't very nice of you. " He trailed along softly, possibly afraid I might snap at him for getting my name wrong. I honestly felt a little hurt by that. I was hoping slightly, since Romulus' announcement, I might make some more friends... Granted two would have to live with it me but still. I hoped we would get along.

"Yes it is Ivan. You know, I'm not a very nice person overall." I answered with a small smile in his direction. He returned the smile and I nodded just to have something to do. I knocked my knuckles against each other in and up and downward motion. It was my nervous tick I always found myself doing. Some bite their lips, others push their fingertips together or scratch at their skin... I happen to do this.

"I believe you are very wrong, Andy, but anyways who do you hope to house?" I shrugged softly watching the people settle down quickly and get into the theater's seats. I stood still, not wanting to move just yet against the current of the 14 students excluding myself. I wouldn't mind with having anyone... I'd just be a little afraid that my mother might be drunk as a skunk and freaking out on them.

"Well, I wouldn't mind any of yous. I'd just be afraid a tad. I don't know how my mother..." My voice trailed off as I noticed Romulus and Remus motion for us two to sit down, but my mind continued to unravel. I found my way to the back of the off coloured white auditorium and sat in the ugly rough-to-the-touch theater chairs. I sat down, resting my head in my hand as I watched as Luna sat in the front next to her friends and my acquaintances. After I turned my attention elsewhere as I watched Ivan looked flustered when he looked for where to sit.

"Is the seat next to you taken?" He asked and I just shook my head and patted the seat next to me. I could feel my eyes roll slightly as pain erupted through my back.

"Sit, drink and be merry! The chair next to me is yours!" He smiled as he slunk past me and sat in the other yellow chair. I decided to fiddle with my turtle necklace Bruder gave me a while ago as Romulus spoke. The necklace was slightly rusted over from not taking it off in the shower. I couldn't take it off because I had broken the clasp by accident the day of his funeral. My hands were shaking terribly and I couldn't breathe... I'm slightly ashamed I was weak. I found out that a friend, Cami, could fix it only on account of one problem...Can't take it off. I was fine with that though.

But back to Romulus, The more I thought about it, the more he sounded like Grandpa Rome... And he even looked like him. When I first saw him I wouldn't have thought twice about it. Now, it's occurred to me that the Hetalian Rome disappeared in a side episode of the show. Apparently according to the Japanese newspapers while the side episode of Hetalia was being animated, the characters of Grandfather (Ancient) Rome and Germania were being animated when they had pulled themselves through the screen and disappeared into traffic of the city of Tokyo, *takes a deep breath* Romulus and Germania showed up here about a week after that... It was like 'Whoa, Goodbye Hetalia! Hello human world!' Apparently this did not happen 'often' in Japan and if you should see them, call the police right away and not approach them, for they could be highly dangerous. That was a wow, coming from Japan and seeing the story on the national news. You usually don't see the Japanese in anything regarding world matters since the Second World War. Damn I feel horrible for thinking about that, Poor Japan and slightly poor America. Things must have been rough for both of them after that.

Romulus' twins voice sounded making my head shake.

"Hello, guys thank you for coming down here this morning. I'm sorry to take you away from your classes and homeroom but there is an important matter to discuss." Remus said something fly into a microphone one of the students handed him and his brother. I sighed softly as it occurred. No matter how much I wanted it, we wouldn't be okay and away from this hell of a school. We were going to bring in more people and make them suffer because of past mistakes.

"Now you may have realized that everything you all have in common is the fact you know of Hetalia. Yes Hetalia the Japanese Anime, I know what I'm taking about, " Romulus took over. "There has been an eternal issue inside that world, Countries are being targeted and killed. There has been several attacks on their lives yet non have died yet. They're here to ensure that fact."

There was a silence louder than thunder at his words and everyone must have been thinking the same thing as one another. Nations are being attacked and attempted to be assassinated?! How the fuck does that happen? They're fucking immortal for fuck sake! And they're counties! How the fuck does this work out? From the looks of disgust and fear etched along everyone's faces told me I was correct. I felt vile rise in my throat.

I sighed softly and stood up from my seat in the back and pulled on my tee-shirt suddenly wishing I had worn something else. Something more classy would be perfered to be honest. Lately I had been feeling good like shit and my outfits showed that to everyone. I brushed my Miss Granger hair out of my face and tied it back with a hair tie that was around my wrist before I dared to utter a word.

I must have looked irritated because those who turned to look at me shuddered or just stared at me with blank expressions before turning back to see what was held on the two twin teachers' faces. Romulus had a smug smile on his face and Remus looked quite shocked.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm standing up with an 'irritated' expression on my face, while cutting my two identical twin teachers off. Well I'll tell you now. Ever since I read the article about the escaping characters ; I've been looking at my two teachers strangely. I've always had this thought in the back of my mind that was along the lines of 'What if they're two sides of the same coin?' Now I know what your thinking; 'Well duh you idiot. They're identical twins, of course they're going to be two sides of the same coin'. Wrong! That's not what I meant at all. I meant 'What if they're actually the same person?' You see every period that Remus teaches is the class the Romulus has off... But he's no where to be seen. Put it together and you get what I've been thinking.

"So we're protecting them right? " I asked crossing my arms as I stood still, moving only to shift my weight from one foot to another. My blue eyes were closed with an thin line of my mouth in a slight frown.

"Bingo! Well done, Andy! Well done!" My homeroom teacher yelled happily into the microphone.

"And we're going to be living with them right?" I asked with the vein practically popping out of my forehead.

"Right Again." I rolled my eyes as he clapped his hands together looking around. "Okay so how 'bout we bring them in? Shall we?"

I sat down quickly as I watched the personifications of the countries walked in all in a single filed row. Some held scared and frightened expressions on their faces; others excitement brewed. The Bad Touch Trio, Axis, Allied (Canada's in there too bitches! .) , Baltics, Nordics, Hong Kong, Romano, Hungary and Austria walked through the doors. There were twenty five of them...

"Wait for me guys!" I heard the voice of Belgium came flowing through the doors followed by Netherlands, Greece, and Turkey. So that made 29, 30 if you included Russia who sat next to me. Maybe I should just run the fuck away and never come back if this is going to happen. Yeah that'll be wonderful. I crouched in my seat down trying to not be seen.

"We begin with the ambassadors' introductions..." He looked around before his eyes settled on me and he smiled "Andy!" He said snapping his fingers and I groaned "How 'bout coming up here and beginning the Ambassadors' introductions."

I sighed softly to myself as I pulled myself out of my chair which in that moment never seemed so comfortable. Ivan chuckled darkly as I cursed under my breath profanities that one has never heard before.

"Fucking Jackass, why the fuck did I get fucking picked to go first? I'll fucking sabotage his fucking car again after this! Bastard," I slowly made my to the front of the stage and up the steps. "Bastardo," I greeted Rome and he chuckled patting my back.

"Hello Andy. Be nice okay?" he greeted me with a fucking smile on his face as his twin sighed loudly. I took the microphone I was handed and tapped on it twice.

"My names Andy... I know most of you from class. I'm a computer genius who loves to play HetaGames and just RPG games in general. I love hetalia and I have no fucking clue what else to say except for my favorite color is red." and with that I lept off the stage and flopped back in my chair as the other ambassadors gave quick introductions dragging on for what seemed like a half hour.

As the last student ambassador finished his short introduction, Remus paused waiting for the last ambassador to step forward and introduce themselves as awkward silence ensued. Romulus sighed opening his mouth to speak when the door to the auditorium opened with a bang.

"Tai tai tai tai tai..." Wined a voice I was all too familiar with. My good friend Cami Edings stood with her back against the now closed door clutching at the back of her head, hopping on one foot as her abused skateboard rolled down the aisle toward the stage. Moron... I thought as I shook my sadly at one of the few people I'd known a large portion of my life. After rubbing the back of her head Cami moved toward the stage a set of keys jingling on her belt.

"That little 'toy' of yours is a real piece of work Romulus." she began as she launched herself one handedly onto the stage. Her hand slapped the stage so hard that it echoed throughout the auditorium that I winced as she 'vaulted' herself up so to speak. Steps for several reasons were not her friends and were avoided at all costs. Ill give you three guesses as to why.

Cami's onto stage cartwheel ended as her feet tapped the stage, all lose articles -aka sharpies, pens, pocket screw drivers, utility clips, flash drives, duct taped headphones, several odd hard cases and bright lime green spenders- bounced with her every movement. I found one thing interesting, and you might too; no matter how much she destroyed herself I.e. various methods, she always smiles and acts as if nothing happened, doesn't even matter if she's bleeding. She just smiled. I often have a hard time wrapping my head around the being that is Cami Edings and was surprised to see how contradicting her character was. Cami Edings is an interesting girl who stands about 5'3" with interesting eyes ranging from hazel to blue to lite green. She's a person who is excellent with her hands and a genius when working on a project, but a klutz the second she stepped into the school's hallway. As well as a member of the debate team, Cami excelled in the fields of science as well as math, but the second you but her in English and history... Well lets just say... she fucking sucked.

Keys outstretched, Cami spoke about her repair job on Romulus' car averaging about 124 words a minute finishing the entire report in 5. I looked around the room to find several mouths gaping and inwardly I grinned, that my dear friends is Cami's special weapon; the hundred word single breath confusion attack. Lucky for me Cami spoke at a pace I could somewhat understand. As Cami settled back into the pace of a NORMAL person, I watched as Russia smiled. To be honest I'm not quite sure what was behind this one... Having said enough Cami dropped Romulus' keys into his hand before turning to face us, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Ey Romulus, why do we have so many cosplayers out here?" She asked scratching at her hair entangled glasses as her eyes ran over every face in the audience. I groaned. Of course she would go with that. It was pretty logical really.

"Their the personifications..." Cami gave a thoughtful nod before straightening up from her crouched position. "And we're waiting in you for your introduction." Romulus gestured to the anticipating countries. And she sighed.

"No wonder the freaking cops are here..." She turned to face everyone. I guess now would be a good time on why Cami hates the cops. While half of them are her buds aka the younger guys, all the older ones as well as females were hard asses always trying to run her in. Not to say Cami hasn't done anything school wise to fuck with them. Read the sarcasm here!

"Hi. My name is Cami, the girl of a hundred names and this school's 'handyman'. I am a senior and head Geek so to speak as no one else wants to handle the problems and duties that come with the title." Hell yeah no one wanted the fucking title. Fucking Christ. It was harder than being president of the fucking U.S.! You could never have some fucking peace and quiet! Besides not even a hundredth of this school had the 'qualifications' for the damn job. Fucking 'Head Geek' almost made you leader of a fucking country! Methaforicly that is.

"If there's something on the Internet, on TV or in a book, I've most likely read it, seen it, checked and verified it. Information comes in but never comes out and I have dirt on almost everyone here. Yeah yeah take it for what you will. Machines are my thing and if you need help with homework, find someone else cause I can assure you even I didn't do it. I live with my two younger brothers and aside from being 'Queen Geek' I have no idea why I'm here... Thank you." She bowed before plopping down onto the stage where she sat cross legged staring at Remus.

I sighed loudly as Ivan looked at me confused.

"Just ignore her and you'll be okay, I promise Ivan." I swore as he nodded in awe. There is so much that you will need to learn, Ivan. I wish you good luck.

* * *

**So that was a rushed but not rushed second chapter.**

**I plan on making the third chapter where the countries go home with their assigned people.**

**Sorry its late on update schedule I've been very busy with school and shit...You know not trying to die...or kill anyone else. Sorry!**

**Well, good day/night.**

**I must bid you adue.**


End file.
